


Deep sea currents

by FrankietheHalloweenQueen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankietheHalloweenQueen/pseuds/FrankietheHalloweenQueen
Summary: In the end the clever wind stumbles and the sure crush of the wave catches them, at first the blush graces the cheeks of a young man, Neptune smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek, shifting back to meet the eye of a bright eyed young woman. The pretty laugh that bubbled from Neptune’s lips showed no surprise as she brushed a wayward strand of hair behind their ear. “As changing as the wind, why am I not surprised?” She murmured, watching at the taller of the two of them steadied themselves, before giving Neptune a long slow bow.





	Deep sea currents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my beautiful Fiancee who deserves everything good in the world, so I wrote her this weird poetic little story. She will always be the Neptune to my Uranus. I hope you guys enjoy it.

To fall for such a woman, the waves themselves, the deep sparkling blue that is the depths of the oceans. For the wind, always skimming the surface of the ocean, it is no real surprise, in either form, that they fell so deeply for her beauty, for her intensity and for the quiet serene moments that so few waited to see. For all her fury the woman within the waves slept for much of her life, as the wind drew across her surface, racing to meet the crashing waves, tangling with the shower of broken water as it crushed into the dark stones of the shore. The woman slept on as her lover kept watch, the moon was rising and as her tides were drawn back the aquamarine eyes of the oceans waves fluttered open, the winds whispered and curled back in upon themselves, no a quiet silver haired woman, toes barely resting upon the surface of the water. The moon drew Neptune, guardian of the deep sea currents and the waves that crashed against the earth from her slumber, for it was time to move, time to take her place as a guardian. Uranus darted across the surface, ghosting the beautiful woman as she watched her command the entire ocean, the deep rippling curtains of her green hair occasionally caught up in gentle winds that Uranus spun, fingers brushing against skin, the palest blue of eyes present for a flash before, just as its nature permits, the wind and its owner were gone. The two played such games for years, how many Neptune was unable to tell, the celestial calendar differs from that of the humans and their scales of time stretch far longer, for when time can last as long as it does for such entities, something as simple as 12 months to a year or 60 seconds to a minute seems entirely pointless. 

In the end the clever wind stumbles and the sure crush of the wave catches them, at first the blush graces the cheeks of a young man, Neptune smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek, shifting back to meet the eye of a bright eyed young woman. The pretty laugh that bubbled from Neptune’s lips showed no surprise as she brushed a wayward strand of hair behind their ear. “As changing as the wind, why am I not surprised?” She murmured, watching at the taller of the two of them steadied themselves, before giving Neptune a long slow bow. “Mistress of the deep-sea currents, princess of tides end, mother of waves, it is such an honour to meet you.” Neptune smiled at her new friend, nodding before she chuckled again, watching as the spray of the sea, excited by its mistress’ mirth showered upon Uranus, causing the woman to jump, she disappeared within the blink of an eye, a cheeky looking young man now on her other side, shaking out his hair. “And you, guardian of the great winds of this world, I should be honouring your presence should I now?” Neptune asked, enjoying the pinkness in her companion’s cheeks, how rare it was, to catch the wind off guard. 

By the bright silver of the moon the two glimmered and danced around one another, bringing about thunderous waves, tumbling air currents that sent birds soaring closer and closer to the stars. As they travelled together Neptune often asked her companion of their yearning to leave the planet, to experience other like their own, to explore other worlds. Uranus enjoyed their companions wander lust, though they shared very little of it themselves. One evening, draped across one another, the sea’s oddly quiet, the wind barely tickling the hair at the back of someone’s’ neck, Uranus leant down to kiss her lover, fingers intertwined as she smiled into the deep sigh that she drew from her chest. “As the moon lights our way each night, as you slumber beneath the waves and I dance across your surface waiting for your return, I write lifetimes within my mind, but none have ever been more beautiful than the one you and I share now and shall always share. My love why yearn for worlds that could be, when you have such perfection at your fingertips?” Neptune laughed her bright bubble laugh but the dark of her eyes, so green they were almost black, showed an emotion Uranus had never quite understood. As their lips were brought together, as sweet as the first taste of spring winds, yet all the daring and passion of waves crashing against cliff faces, the two entities lost themselves within one another. No thoughts of before or after, no worries of the future existed, within such a moment. Nothing could exist but the love each held for the other, the power that was created as they intertwined and poured that love into one another and refused to let go. The winds picked up, the swell crashing into stone, tossing boats in harbour about as if they were toys, tree’s snapped back with gales of wind and still they wound closer, fingers locking, words whispered from Uranus’ lips as he shifted once more, her eyes a little different, lithe legs intertwining until the two were skin to skin, curled in upon one another. The wind and sea had come together with such passion that much of the world was awed, many fled in fear at what they saw, while others simply smiled, for the taste of the wind was sweeter than it had ever been and the ocean, with all of her fury, also held a warmth to her water that had never been experienced before. Lovers lost in an eternity they themselves had created. Perhaps the greatest storms have come not from anger, but instead, the love of two, such as these. Losing themselves to time and concepts of their own reality, the spinning circular motion of each storm that tears its way across the planet is in fact, the intertwined loves, in their dance of hearts, drawing closer and closer, until their bodies merge and become one once more.


End file.
